


Give me a Lie (Because I can't Stomach the Truth)

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Rejection, Skrull(s), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony is left broken after the Skrull invasion.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Team Angst





	Give me a Lie (Because I can't Stomach the Truth)

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Skrulls” [B2]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** It Wasn't Worth It

“So… you’re saying those… things, those aliens,... they had all of his memories, all his thoughts and feelings?” Tony says, his stomach sinking further than it already was. He balls his hands up in the pockets of his pants, his nails biting into the flesh of his palms even through the thick fabric.

“Basically, yeah” Carol says, folding her arms across her chest.

“Oh,” he says. It’s a fight to keep himself from being sick right then and there. “I’ve got to go” he whispers. Any louder and he fears the words would have spilled out as bile.

“Tony, no one would blame you for sleeping with that thing” Bruce says, “Certainly not Steve. He’d understand”

Tony doesn’t even blink at that.

If only it that was the problem. If only it were that simple.

Life is never simple these days.

Tony quickly turns and strides out of the room. The others call out to him, but he ignores them. When he is out of sight he breaks out into a run, bolting for his lab.

JARVIS locks down the lab as soon as the doors close behind him. He curls up on his desk chair, his legs tucked up tightly against his chest. He wraps his arms around himself and cries. He lets himself be as loud as he wants, no one would hear his sobs here. He didn't need to worry about his image. So he lets himself be as broken as he feels.

When he has calmed down he wipes the tears from his eyes with his jacket’s sleeve. He leans over and opens the top draw of the desk.

The same, single thought repeats in his mind. Over and over and over again:

**_‘It wasn’t worth it. It wasn’t worth it. It wasn’t worth it.’_ **

He pulls the small velvet box out of the draw and flips it open, gazing down at the ring within. The one he proposed to Steve with. The one Steve rejected. Well, not Steve…

But if the Skrull had all Steve’s thoughts and feelings, well, there was really no hope, no point, was there?

Tony closes the ring box and drops it into the bin beside his desk.

**_It wasn’t worth it._ **

**_It never will be._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
